tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Isida Guide
The following is a guide for using Isida. For information about the turret itself, see Isida. Overview Isida is a short-range turret. It shoots a stream of nanobots that damage enemy tanks, and while doing so, also converts a certain fraction of the dealt damage to health, that repairs the Isida operator. It is also capable of healing teammates. The way it attacks also differs from Firebird and Freeze. It will only hit one target at once. Another difference is that this turret doesn't do damage every second, it does 1/2 of its DPS every 0.5 second. Tips and tricks *When planning an ambush to the enemy base, escort your teammates with Isida. In CTF it will allow them to safely take and capture the enemy flag, and in TDM it will allow them to last longer before dying, and achieve a high number of kills. *Remember that Isida has a very short range. When attacking enemies, try to sneak behind them, to buy you some more time. *Note that once attacking, you can back up and exceed the maximum range of Isida by about 33%. This is particularly good when fighting against melee turret, since their damage is effective mostly in very close ranges. *Its high score also means that Isida users can reach easily the top of the battle scoreboard, and receive a decent portion of the battle funds. *You can micro-upgrade your Isida's range. *When playing in small maps, Isida can be a good choice, due to the fact that enemies don't have as much places to hide or to snipe from. *Help your teammates by following them and healing them with the Isida. Healing tips *Use Double Damage- it heals teammates twice as faster. In addition, since the damage per second when hitting enemies is doubled, so will the speed of self-healing be. *If you see a teammate with low health facing an enemy tank, in some cases it might be better not to heal the teammate. There is a high chance that the teammate will die anyway in a fraction of a second, which an attempt of healing will just be a waste of your magazine. It is better to stay back, wait for your magazine to reload, and then to attack the enemy. The more you use Isida, the easier it is to know when healing a teammate has a negative outcome. *If you're trying to rank up fast, when using Isida, try to focus on healing teammates- it gives 50% more experience points than attacking enemies. *You can also micro-upgrade your Isida's self-healing and teammate-healing properties. Hull combinations Although Isida can be a very powerful turret, picking a matching hull is essential for whatever strategy that you are using. When picking a light hull, you are more vulnerable to enemy fire, but the hull's high speed can balance this disadvantage; it allows you to get near enemies that use turrets with a long reloading time (such as Railgun and Thunder), destroy them and regenerate your health in the process. When acting as a healer, this also allows you to reach your allies quick enough and to heal them. Heavy hulls are very slow, and therefore the best strategy with the short-range Isida is to stay away from open areas. The best strategy is to try and stay in the same area (e.g. your base), heal nearby teammates and destroy enemy tanks. The fact that heavy hulls are packed with armor, along with the fact that Isida is capable of self-healing, means that any enemy that comes across you will have to spend more time hitting you before destroying you, and therefore they are more likely to die while doing so. Medium hulls can provide a decent combination of protection and speed. Hunter already has a good speed. Viking and Dictator have a better protection, but can perform better with a Speed Boost, to allow them to get close to lighter hulls for attacking or healing. Category:Turrets Category:The guide for tanki Category:Game Category:Inside the Game